Many modern displays seek to maximize the field of view available to users. However, certain situations may require the limiting the field of view of light emitted by such displays. For example, it may be desirable to limit the field of view for privacy reasons or in order to minimize extraneous reflection of the emitted light by a surrounding environment.
Particularly, reflections due to avionics displays may be a major hindrance to pilots operating aircraft equipped with wraparound canopies. Various solutions have been proposed to reduce such reflections. Such solutions may include privacy films and optical wedges. However, privacy films may reduce the transmittance of the associated display. Optical wedges may only control reflections in one direction and also reduce the transmittance of the associated display.
As such, it may be desirable to provide an apparatus for limiting the field of view of a display while retaining the transmittance of the displayed images.